retronicfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox
Xbox = The Xbox (Said: Original Xbox, Xbox Original) is a 32-bit video game console, and it's the first installment to the Xbox family. It was developed by Microsoft and Manufactured by Flextronics. ''Bill Gates was the owner of the ''Xbox, and many more consoles. On November 15, 2001, the Xbox ''was released on that date. On March 2, 2009, the ''Xbox was disconnected. In North America, the Xbox was sold for $299 with only the console and controller. Their were no other box that had a lightgun, accessoires or even a game that came with the console. The console was available since 2001-2009. In 2002 and 2003, several high-profile releases helped the Xbox gain momentum and distinguish itself from the PS2. Microsoft purchased Rare, responsible for many Nintendo 64 hit games, to expand their 1st party portfolio. The Xbox Live online service was launched in late 2002 alongside pilot titles MotoGP, MechAssault and Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon. Several best-selling and critically acclaimed titles for the Xbox soon followed, such as Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Take-Two Interactive's exclusivity deal with Sony was amended to allow Grand Theft Auto III and its sequels to be published for the Xbox. Many other publishers got into the trend of releasing the Xbox version alongside the PS2 (Playstation 2) version, instead of delaying it for months. There are a total of 1046 '''games that were all licensed, no unlicensed games were made. The Xbox has all sorts of errors that can appear. Here are some of the errors that I'll talk about that has to do with ''The Ring Of Death''. The Orange Ring Of Death happens when you don't have your AV cables plugged into your Xbox. The Green Ring of Death happens when your Xbox's GPU is corrupted, that means that your Xbox is broken. The Red Ring Of Death happens when your Xbox have broken (dead) parts inside of it. Know your Xbox is offically dead, and (maybe I'm wrong) you can not get your Xbox fixed. Xbox Original Orange Ring Of Death.jpeg|Xbox Original With The Orange Ring Of Death Xbox Original Green Ring Of Death.jpeg|Xbox Original With The Green Ring Of Death Xbox Original Red Ring Of Death.jpeg|Xbox Original With The Red Ring Of Death Game Pak The '''Xbox Game Pak are not any similar to games that were put together with a cartridge, These games were developed and used by a disc, just like how Playstation did it on there first console and second. There were only a couple popular launch games that are included like Halo, Combat Evolved, Project Gotham Racing, and Dead or Alive 3. All three of these games would go on to sell over a million copies in the US. During the Sixth Range of Consoles being made, people had lots of complants about discs, you had to treat discs like they were valuable back in that time, they could get scratched easily and brake apart easily to.Nothing even compared to N64, Super Nintendo, Sega Genesis or even the NES's games! Controller The Xbox controller features two analog sticks, a pressure-sensitive directional pad, two analog triggers, a Back button, a Start button, two accessory slots and six 8-bit analog action buttons (A/Green, B/Red, X/Blue, Y/Yellow, and Black and White buttons). The standard Xbox controller (also nicknamed the "Fatty" and later, the "Duke") was originally the controller bundled with Xbox systems for all territories except Japan. The controller has been criticized for being bulky compared to other video game controllers; it was awarded "Blunder of the Year" by Game Informer in 2001, a Guinness World Record for the biggest controller in Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition 2008, and was ranked the second-worst video game controller ever by IGN editor Craig Harris. The "Controller S" (codenamed "Akebono"), a smaller, lighter Xbox controller, was originally the standard Xbox controller only in Japan, designed for users with smaller hands. The "Controller S" was later released in other territories by popular demand and by 2002 replaced the standard controller in the Xbox's retail package, with the larger original controller remaining available as an accessory. Motherboard The Xbox's CPU is a Custom 733 MHz Intel Pentium III "Coppermine-based" processor and was the first video game console to feature a built-in hard disk drive, used primarily for storing game saves and content downloaded from Xbox Live. This eliminated the need for separate memory cards (although some older consoles, such as the Amiga CD32, used internal flash memory, and others, like the TurboGrafx-CD, Sega CD, and Sega Saturn, had featured built-in battery backup memory prior to 2001). An Xbox user could rip music from standard audio CDs to the hard drive, and these songs were used for the custom soundtracks in some games. The Xbox was the first gaming product to feature Dolby Interactive Content-Encoding Technology, which allows real-time Dolby Digital encoding in game consoles. Previous game consoles could only use Dolby Digital 5.1 during non-interactive "cut scene" playback. In 2002 Microsoft and Nvidia entered arbitration over a dispute on the pricing of Nvidia's chips for the Xbox. Nvidia's filing with the SECindicated that Microsoft was seeking a $13 million discount on shipments for NVIDIA's fiscal year 2002. Microsoft alleged violations of the agreement the two companies entered, sought reduced chipset pricing, and sought to ensure that Nvidia fulfill Microsoft's chipset orders without limits on quantity. The matter was privately settled on February 6, 2003. Category:Browse Category:Sixth Range Category:Console